Backfire
by TheLadyRedHeart
Summary: When Celeste gets bored, she decides to have fun with Makoto, but his Luck turns the tables on her.


Celeste was bored.

It had already been a few days since that stuffed bear had laid down the rules of their time here, and she was already itching for something interesting to happen.

So she decided to make something interesting happen. And her target was Makoto.

She made some of her favorite tea to the best of her ability, and made two cups of it. She had already invited Makoto to have tea with her, but she had a surprise. After the tea was made, she took out a vial she had managed to find in the warehouse. It was an aphrodisiac. She opened the vial and flipped it over, dumping the contents into one of the cups, and stirred it. She laughed to herself as she waited for Makoto to arrive.

After a few minutes, he stumbled in a minute early, and walked towards her. Before he reached the table, he tripped and crashed into it, sending the cups shaking. Celeste didn't notice the cups managing to switch places.

"Are you alright?" Celeste asked calmly.

"Yeah, sorry." Makoto said as he stood, rubbing his head. "Did the tea spill?"

"Fortunately, no." she said, smiling. She gestured for him to sit down across from her. "This is one of my favorites, so I hope you enjoy it."

"Thanks!" he said with a smile, picking up the cup in what he believed to be a fancy way. She watched as he took a sip. His eyes went wide. "Wow! This is really good!" he said with a wide smile. Celeste waited as he drank some more. Nothing seemed to be happening. Maybe it wasn't active yet? Celeste decided to take a sip from her own cup, noticing that it tasted different than it usually did. It wasn't until after she had swallowed that she realized what had happened. Suddenly, she felt an odd sensation down below, and she felt her heart beginning to beat faster.

"Celeste?" Makoto asked with concern. "Are you okay?" Celeste gritted her teeth. How did this happen? Did it somehow have to do with his talent? His talent was technically luck, but it hadn't seemed to actually do anything from what she'd seen. Celeste laid a hand on her chest over her heart, and gasped as she felt her bra rub against her nipple. She had only taken a sip, so why was it so strong?

Celeste tried to stand, but her legs were too shaky, so she fell onto her knees, her crotch beginning to feel hot. She resisted the urge to touch it as Makoto ran over to her, asking what was wrong. Celeste managed to stand and grab his collar.

"How did you do it?" she growled, and Makoto stared at her in a mixture of fear and confusion. "How did you switch the cups?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked. She sighed, her chest feeling tight. She slipped down, trying to grab onto Makoto to stop her fall. She fell to the ground, managing to pull something down with her. She looked up to see Makoto's pants at his ankles. His face turned bright red as he grabbed at his pants and tried to pull them from her grasp. He ended up falling backwards. Celeste stared at him, thoughts she'd never had before swarming in her head. Without thinking, she pulled Makoto's pants off his ankles and tossed them aside. Makoto looked at her in shock as she crawled onto him, opening her top to reveal her bra. Makoto tried to look away.

Celeste would have never considered doing this with Makoto in a million years, but the urges...they were too strong. She tugged off her top completely, undoing her bra and tossing it aside as well, leaving her topless.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?!" Makoto asked, still trying not to look. Celeste moved down his body, and started tugging at his boxers. Makoto gasped as his semi-hard dick popped out, and she tugged off his boxers completely, throwing them aside as she crawled back up his body again. Before Makoto could react, Celeste lowered herself on him, his face going between her breasts. He gasped into them, thrashing, but Celeste just reached down and grabbed his cock, which fully hardened almost immediately at her touch.

She started stroking it, running her fingers up and down the throbbing shaft, feeling his veins. Celeste moaned quietly as Makoto kept mumbling into her breasts, giving her an odd sensation.

After stroking the shaft a bit, Celeste wrapped her entire hand around it and moved it, pressing it against her soaked panties, which made her moan again, louder this time. Makoto also moaned into her chest, which only aroused her more.

She rubbed the head of his dick against her pussy, increasing the volume of her moans even further as it went up and down her panty-clad clit.

Makoto's thoughts shifted rapidly between the softness of Celeste's breasts and his dick against her wet panties. His male instincts were telling him to push it into her, and he wasn't strong enough to resist. He raised his hips and pressed his dick against her pussy, pushing her panties against it. She gasped and, after only a moment of deliberation, raised herself up and pulled down her panties to the best of her ability. She was unable to fully take them off, leaving them at her knees. She lowered herself again, and his dick once again pressed against her pussy, only this time, it was her bare pussy.

She had never imagined losing her virginity to someone like Makoto, but the surprisingly strong aphrodisiac overwhelmed her common sense, and she shifted so she could fully lower herself on his dick, letting it enter her. She cried out in pain for a moment before she was suddenly pulled down into a kiss by Makoto, whose face was now freed from her breasts. Celeste's eyes went wide at the surprisingly gentle kiss, then closed her eyes, letting herself melt into a kiss that she would've been disgusted with not an hour earlier.

Meanwhile, Makoto took the lead and pushed his dick deeper into her pussy, making her groan in pain into Makoto's lips. Soon enough, he was fully inside her, his pubic hair touching her crotch. Still kissing Makoto, Celeste breathed heavily.

Makoto hesitated for a moment, then began to pull out of Celeste before he pushed back in, making her shudder in pleasure. He slowly and gently started thrusting. With every thrust, a wave of pleasure crashed against her, but it wasn't enough.

As Makoto pulled out, Celeste raised herself up, and Makoto opened his eyes, confusion in them that changed to shock as Celeste rammed her body down on him, a jolt of ecstasy hitting her in a flash as his dick struck something inside her. She lifted herself again and shoved herself down once more, the rougher interaction much more stimulating to the both of them. Makoto moved his hips around as she bounced on his dick, rubbing his dick against her inner walls. He occasionally hit that one spot that made her feel so good. She tried to pinpoint where it was so she could guide him to it. She seemed to succeed, as once she got in the position, he kept hitting it more and more.

"M-Makoto…" Celeste said, breaking the kiss. "I'm g-gonna...cum…" She cried out as she climaxed onto his dick. After she did, she stopped to take a breath, and Makoto took the opportunity to flip Celeste onto her back. She went wide-eyed as Makoto started thrusting into her with the same force that she had been giving. Surprisingly, Celeste felt okay with this.

Her body lurched as he pounded his cock into her, her breasts jiggling. Celeste couldn't think of anything but him inside her. He never wanted the pleasure to end.

Of course, it had to end, and Makoto groaned, his entire body shuddering as he came, his semen filling her up, enough so that some dripped out from the sides. Once he had completely emptied himself, he pulled out and collapsed on the floor next to Celeste. They both laid there, just breathing.

"So...does this mean...we're dating now?" Makoto asked.

"No." she answered almost immediately.


End file.
